


Soda

by Socially_inept_bean



Series: Reed900 oneshots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin plays guitar, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post Detroit Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/Socially_inept_bean
Summary: Singing out your feelings is a more healthy coping mechanism than anger and cigarettes, but Gavin hasn’t done it in a while.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Soda

Nines gently pushed the door to Gavin’s apartment open. Well, it was Nines’ apartment now, too. After Gavin had awkwardly invited him to stay. That had been an interesting night.

Nines smiled at the memory, pushing the door closed. When he heard a soft click, he re-locked it behind him. Gavin always wanted the door locked, and Nines didn’t care either way. The human had no qualms to giving him the spare key, so there wasn’t a problem.

Nines had been at At Hank’s house with Connor, catching up. They’d gotten back from New York just a few days ago. The two RKs had grown close, Nines being Connor’s successor and all. They held a couple grudges against each other because of it, but in the end it always brought them closer together.

Nines pulled himself out of his reverie, slipping his coat off and draping it over his arm as he walked into the kitchen. Gavin’s door was closed, so Nines assumed he was already asleep. He  _ had _ gotten back late, and he’d been trying to get Gavin on a more stable sleep schedule. The android had told his partner not to wait for him, as he didn’t know when he’d get back.

He shifted his coat from his arm to the counter, and set his key down next to it with a little jingle. After picking up several mugs permanently stained with coffee and quietly placing them in the sink, he took a deep breath.

Despite not needing to breathe - a fact that he continuously pointed out to Gavin - it was calming. It helped him clear his mind. And, he liked to dwell in the feeling he got every time he was in the apartment. It was a nice, warm feeling.

He had been staying at Jericho for the most part. Androids didn’t need a lot of space, just a place to go into stasis every now and then. So it hadn’t exactly been difficult to accept Gavin’s invitation.

Even though the space was cluttered, a bit small, and smelled perpetually of coffee and cigarette smoke, it felt welcoming to Nines. It really reflected who Gavin was. And Nines liked Gavin, so it just made sense that the apartment would make him feel this way.

He pat Sharktreuse on the snout as he made his way to the bedroom. The shark always seemed to migrate to a different part of the apartment every few days. Every time he asked Gavin about it, he just gave Nines a look of confusion, and said “what are you talking about?” before shaking his and changing the topic. That never stops the smile from peaking out, though. Just the slight raise of the corners of his lips as he turned away, that never failed to make something Nines’ chest flutter.

He stopped suddenly, hand hovering over the door knob, when the light strum of a guitar filtered through the door. The android tilted his head curiously.

He knew Gavin played. Well, too. It was hard not to notice the instrument in the corner of the closet. But Gavin had admitted to not having played it in a while, after saying he only learned to impress hot guys.

The strumming paused for a moment. There was a rustling on the other side of the door and a deep breath. Then the strumming resumed. Nines smiled, listening for a moment. He eventually let his hand fall back to his side, and leaned against the wall. He didn’t want to interrupt.

He was mildly surprised when a few seconds later, Gavin’s voice joined the music. It was soft and quiet, but nothing at that moment sounded more beautiful to Nines. A voice that was usually filled with varying levels of anger and make believe ego, now fearful, tentative, and regretful. An ache clenched around his heart, squeezing it painfully tight.

When the chorus came, Nines finally let the lyrics of the song he was singing register, instead of just basking in the warmth of Gavin’s voice.

_“. . . I don’t wanna be myself. . . It’s makin’ me so unwell. . .”_

Nines swallowed, closing his eyes. He stood still, leaned against the wall.

When the song ended, there was pure silence. Nothing made a sound. Eventually, a deep breath from Gavin broke the RK900 out of his trance.

He placed his hand back on the door knob and entered the room. Gavin quickly looked up at him in surprise, arms still draped over the guitar in his lap. He was seated on the foot of the bed, earbuds placed delicately in his ears. Nines smiled warmly.

“How-“ he cut himself off, swallowing harshly. “How long’ve you been back?”

“Approximately five minutes. You sound lovely.” Gavin averted his gaze, pulling the wires away from his ears with a quick, sharp tug.

“Yeah, whatever.” Nines stepped over, sitting down next to his partner.

“Is something wrong?”

“Everything. And somehow nothing when you’re here,” he replied softly, staring at his hands.

“Very sappy for you. Now I know something’s wrong,” Nines teased with smile.

“Shut the fuck up. It’s just. . . been a long few weeks, I guess.”

“Yes, it has. You just needed to de-stress?”

“Yeah.”

“At least you’re not smoking or yelling at Tina.” At that he smiled just a bit, turning to look at him.

“You’re really rubbing off on me, huh?” He said with a low chuckle. Nines smiled back, placing a hand around Gavin’s waist and pulling him close.

“You say that like you haven’t seen the same to me,” he teased.

“No idea what you’re talking about. It’s not like I caught you humming while making me coffee this morning.”

“I didn’t say I was complaining.” Gavin turned to look up at him, and he smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

It was light, and barely there, but just the brush of their lips felt like electricity running through his veins. Which, technically was already true, but he wasn’t going to point that out to himself.

“I think. . . I think I’m ready,” Gavin whispered into his lips.

“Ready for what?”

“To put a label on us.” Nines blinked, raising his eyebrows.

“Gavin, you don’t have to-“

“I want to. I really am ready,” he insisted, sliding the instrument in his lap to the floor next to him, still holding the neck.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” he confirmed. The android smiled softly, stealing in for another quick kiss.

“Alright, my love. Time for bed.” Gavin flushed dark red, letting out a shaky breath on Nines’ neck.

“I hate you.”

“You love me, dearest, darling, my one and only.” The human huffed, pressing his face into the android’s shoulder, for which Nines was grateful because it hid his own blue tinged face.

The android carefully stood up, taking the guitar and placing it carefully in the corner of the room. He turned back at a shuffle to see Gavin pushing himself to the pillows and slipping under the covers. Nines stepped silently over to the side of the bed and slipped in with his boyfriend. He carefully wrapped around the human, letting his curly head rest at his chest.

“I really do like your singing voice. Well I like your speaking voice, too. But I’d love to hear you sing more,” the android murmured to Gavin as they drifted off.

“Yeah?”

“Of course. Though maybe you could sing a happier song.” Gavin hummed.

“Not gonna happen, tin can. Don’t know any.”

“Maybe I could help you learn one?”

“Maybe. Maybe. . .” The human’s voice faded away, as he drifted off to sleep. Nines smiled at his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, and slipped into stasis.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give you guys a shorter one this time, since all my recent ones are a lot longer. The song Soda by Nothing But Thieves was what Gavin was singing.
> 
> I’m in the Octopunks server and Detroit: New Era server!  
> Here’s the link if you want to come chat in the New Era! https://discord.gg/DrpA3Z
> 
> I’ll take suggestions/prompts/requests! No promise I’ll get to it, but go ahead if you want me to write it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
